gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Lean on Me
Lean on Me is a song featured in the episode Ballad. It is sung by the whole glee club, New Directions, as a ballad dedicated to Finn and Quinn because of the baby drama. The song tells Finn and Quinn that the group will support them throughout the whole journey of Quinn's pregnancy. Mercedes and Artie both have solos in this song. This is the song used in the ads for Glee: The Music, Volume 2. This song is a cover of Lean on Me by Bill Withers from his second studio album Still Bill. Lyrics Some-times in our lives, We all have pain. We all have sorrow. But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me When you're not strong, And I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on. Please! (please) Swallow your pride (pride. If I have things You need to borrow, (For) for no one can fill Those of your needs That you won't let show. So just call (call) on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (When you need a hand). We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me (hey) When you're not strong (when you're not strong). I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend). I'll help you carry on (help you carry on), For it wont be long (oh, it wont be long) 'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. (Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (when you need a hand). We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on) (I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me. If (If) There is a load (there is a load) You have to bear (you have to bear) That you can't carry, I'm (I'm higher) right up the road. I'll share your load If you just call me. Call me (I'm calling). Call me (when you need a friend). Call me (call me). Call me (call me) (when you need a friend). Call me (when you need a friend). Call me (if you need a friend). Call me (any time of day). Call me. It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on Lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend Lean on lean on lean on me lean on me Lean on lean on lean on me I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on. I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on). (YEAH) Photos S01E10 - 06 - Lean On Me - 04.jpg 35383817 640.jpg Glee-cast-lean-on-me.jpg Glee-Cast-Lean-on-Me-Glee-S01E10-HDTV-720p.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|Lean On Me[[Video:Bill Withers - Lean on me - live|thumb|right|290px|Live version of Lean On Me.]] Charts Trivia Cory Monteith and Dianna Agron were not allowed to attend rehearsals for the episode's final musical performance, Lean on Me, as Falchuk wanted their reactions to seem real. Both were brought to tears by the performance, with co-star Jenna Ushkowitz commenting: "It's special to have those kinds of touching moments where you can get real, raw emotions on screen." Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams